A pediatric component the Case Western Reserve University ACTU is proposed. The component will append to a highly successful adult ACTU (1st or 2nd quartile), which will provide the infrastructure to enable efficient enrollment of children at low additional cost. Though no funding has been available for pediatric protocols in the past, three patients have been successfully entered and maintained on pediatric trials. The rapidly expanding population of HIV-infected children in Cleveland ensures future candidates for enrollment. Subjects will be drawn from patients referred by community pediatricians and obstetricians to the Special Immunology Unit, the multi-disciplinary AIDS specialty clinic at University Hospitals of Cleveland. In addition, referrals will be made from two large HIV screening programs for urban minority pregnant women; both of these screening programs are administered by the pediatric component director, insuring expeditious referral. The total predicated referrals from these programs will equal 6 children with confirmed infection, and 25-48 seropositive maternal-infant pairs over the first twelve months, enabling enrollment of a minimum of six patients the first year, and 12/yr by the end of the funding period.